


Sundays

by arcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, talking about family hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi looks like a dad when he sleeps</p>
<p>a mix of the two daisuga week day six prompts kind of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

People say that you’re supposed to hate Sundays. School starts up again the next day, you can't stay out until all hours of the morning, some people went back to work, that kind of thing. Koushi supposed he understood why people could hate Sundays. It was logical and acceptable and made sense in his mind. However, Koushi himself could never hate a Sunday in his life. To him, Sunday’s were a day to relax. You had to revel in the calmness of it all before you returned to your hectic week life, and it made it so much better if you had someone to share it with.

And he had been granted exactly that.

He and Daichi had been together for ages, and they were used to sleeping in the same bed even before they had started dating. Koushi’s bed had always been big enough for two, and Daichi got cold easily, so they used to just share the bed and cuddle when extra blankets and a small corner heater wasn't enough for him. Now, it had evolved past that, and even though they still cuddled when Daichi was cold, now it was more just because they _could_. 

Like right now, in the middle of summer, fan blowing just hard enough to keep the room from being stiflingly hot. It was cool enough that Koushi could lay on top of his boyfriend comfortably, arms stacked on top of each other and chin resting on top of the pillow his hands made. Daichi laid on his back beneath him, his hands resting on the small of his back, head leaning back against the the nest of pillows for support, which made chin tuck slightly. His eyes were closed, too, and Koushi moved with the small rise and fall of his chest.

They had been laying like this for a while. It was comfortable, relaxing: everything Koushi wanted from his Sundays. They weren’t doing anything, but Koushi didn't mind. He kind of enjoyed just looking at his boyfriend. Daichi seemed almost older, more mature, when he was asleep. Not that he wasn't mature awake, but around the rest of the team and in school he didn't always act like the mature adult he could have. It wasn't a bad thing; Koushi actually preferred it when he was being silly over serious. It was a product of his surroundings, Koushi knew, and he was glad for his boyfriend’s sense of humour. 

The pressure on the small of Koushi’s back suddenly lifted; Daichi’s arms lifting above his head in a stretch. This brought him back to the real world and out his thoughts just in time to see Daichi yawn widely and his eyes flutter open slowly.

“Mnn,” Daichi groaned, just a little. “How long have you been awake?”

Koushi smiled softly. “Not long,” a lie; he was sure it was past noon, now, and Koushi had been awake by eleven. “You deserved that little nap, though. You worked hard yesterday.”

Daichi made a noncommittal noise. “Were you bored?”

“Not at all.” This was true. “I can spend a lot of time in my head.”

“You were thinking?” Koushi nodded. Daichi brought a hand up to stroke through his hair. “What about?” Koushi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. 

“You look old when you sleep.” 

“Excuse me?” Daichi’s hand stilled.

“Mm, it wasn't meant as an insult.” Koushi thought about it for a moment, nuzzling his head into to Daichi’s hand to try and make him start again. “More like… a dad, I guess?” He opened his eyes and was met with an incredulous expression. He grinned. Yeah.

“A dad? I look like a dad when I sleep?” He sounded baffled.

“Yup!” Now that he thought about it, it was true. “I could totally imagine you as a loving father, exhausted after a day of playing with his kids,” Koushi teased. 

“I don’t know if I could handle kids,” Daichi laughed a bit. He tugged Koushi up, their faces right within reach of each other. Daichi craned his neck and pecked him on the lips. “I think I’d probably need someone there to help me.”

“You want me to be your nanny?” 

“Of course not!” Daichi pinched at his sides. “You’re ridiculous. You’d make a much better father than you would nanny.”

Koushi hummed, settling back down on Daichi’s chest. “You think?”

Daichi nodded. “Definitely. You’re already good with kids, and you can pull your own weight, chore-wise.”

Koushi raised his eyebrows. “You’re kinda making me sound like a nanny.”

“No, Koushi, I’m serious! You’d make the best husband. Plus,” Daichi was quick to add, flushed, “you’d yell at me if I didn't pick up my own slack. So.”

Koushi melted, just a little bit.

“You know,” he began hesitantly, “I’ve always kind of wanted to adopt? Biological kids are great, but I always knew I wouldn't ever have any with anyone. Helping someone like that…” He trailed off, unable to make out the expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Koushi,” he saw Daichi’s throat bob, swallowing. “Are you saying you want kids with me?”

“N—not right now, obviously!” Koushi felt himself becoming red. “We’re still in highschool, and we’ve got volleyball to focus on. We probably wouldn't even be _able_ to adopt.” Oh, god, now he wanted to hide. Why did he bring this up? Koushi buried his face in Daichi’s shirt. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No, I…” Daichi’s hand came up and stroked his back. “I don’t think I’m as put off by the idea as I should be.”

Koushi peeked up from his hiding spot. Daichi was colouring, too, but he was looking at him. That was a start. “Really?”

He nodded slowly. “Thinking about it is weird, but I think maybe... I could do it if it was with you.” His eyes hardened, then, but not in a bad way. More like… determination? He nodded more firmly. “I think I could definitely do it if it was with you.”

Tears pricked at Koushi’s eyes. “Daichi—”

He cut him off with a groan. “Oh, shit, would we have to name them? I suck at naming things.”

Holy shit. Koushi made a choked sound. “Daichi, they wouldn't be _things_ , oh my god. They usually already have names.” 

“Thank god. Knowing me, I’d end up naming the kid something awful.”

Koushi shook his head, exasperated. “I wouldn't let you.”

“Aha!” Daichi exclaimed. “And _that_ is why I would need you and only you to be my husband. No one else would be able to stop me from doing stupid shit.” Daichi booped his nose with one finger,

“I’m sure if they tried hard enough,” Koushi said. “Your paternal instincts would kick in sometime, too. You wouldn't be that terrible a parent.”

“Well you know what?,” Daichi said, smiling. “ _I_ think you’re the only one who I’d even want to raise kids with. _And_ , I think we’d make a fantastic family.” He wrapped his arms tight around Koushi, kissed his forehead.

“I don’t think I’d want kids with anyone else either.” It was barely a whisper, but Koushi still said it, and Daichi still heard it. Neither of them said anything more for a while after that. Koushi didn't think he’d be able to think about having kids _without_ Daichi, now.

Eventually, Daichi complained that his back hurt, so they rolled over, both laying on their sides. Daichi kept his arms around Koushi, and Koushi kept his head tucked under his chin. His hands rested between them, fingers painting light patterns onto the fabric of Daichi’s shirt. He closed his eyes. 

“Hey, Koushi,” Daichi murmured into the top of Koushi’s head. “Do you think we’ll last long enough for all this?”

Koushi really, really wanted to say yes. “I don’t know,” He said honestly, hands making fists and pressing a light kiss to his collarbone. “I don’t know. But we’ll sure as hell try.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is bad sorry i'm not on top of my game today  
> tell me a daisuga family wouldn't be cute tho just try and tell me


End file.
